


our lines, they intersect

by keybladearmor



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keybladearmor/pseuds/keybladearmor
Summary: One of their many moments in closets.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	our lines, they intersect

**Author's Note:**

> (title from "a morning song" by oso oso)
> 
> so. hello. this was largely inspired by a poly modern au created with a mutual on twitter. (shay, if you're reading this, i know it's not exactly our au but the stuff we talked about really had me wanting to write. and last week, i suddenly felt the hit of Inspiration and i ended up actually typing something up. i hope this was at least somewhat a good read for you! no ven in this one, unfortunately. but.. maybe, next time? ;-;)
> 
> i gotta say, this is considerably odd for me. i haven't written anything really like this since i left my tumblr roleplaying days and even longer since i felt any real motivation to sit down and write and then publish it to the world. so my writing is most likely all over the place and this might not even be good to anyone else but i did have fun writing this and i'm not mad at the outcome! this really is just self indulgence. so if you like the idea of sora and van fucking around in a closet and then some sweet fluff with roxas, then this might be for you!

> ##### 
> 
> my hands, my palms pulsating of the things i want to do to you.  
>  ⏤arisen my senses, bjork ft. arca

Sora knows that Vanitas' reputation for being crude and, by popular agreement, a general asshole, is accurate. His (very small) circle of Important People get a part of him that only they have earned to see so of course, Vanitas is considerably almost - _softer_ with them. This is not new information to anyone.

What people don't know is that Vanitas can still actually be quite cruel to him. 

Like now: he is whining around Vanitas' fingers, back arching and thighs trembling because Vanitas thought it would be a good idea to keep him from coming. Those same fingers dip back into his open, panting mouth, drenching themselves in saliva— an attempt to keep the volume of Sora's noises low. The tight space of the supply closet isn't ideal but Vanitas loves making Sora red and dizzy in public places. His other hand, three fingers in Sora's hole, curls upwards into a hook. A long-bearing whimper keenly forces itself past knuckles when Vanitas pushes his thumb down harshly onto Sora's raw, lube-slick rim a moment later. 

"Looks like you're still loose from the other night, Sora," Vanitas' voice is rough, mouth intoxicatingly hot, just underneath his ear, "You took in so many things; your ass just sucked them all in. Remember? You loved Roxas' fingers _so_ much. You came when he brought in his fourth finger. You would have happily taken his fist before his cock if he didn't get so impatient, huh?"

Vanitas also talks too much.

He has always been so good with filling words in-between their bodies, ricocheting off moans and whines. Sex has never been quiet with Vanitas. In supply closets and darkened corners, it can be quite inconvenient since Sora had never learned how to hide his own noises.

"Van, _please_. Just let me come already," Sora uses one of his own hands to pull at black hair and the other to weakly cling at the strong hand muffling his voice. He hopes the wet desperation spurs some sort of mercy from Vanitas. The angle changes just enough, vision blotchy with black spiraling through color from how hard Sora squeezes his eyes in that moment, "Please, please, _please_ —" 

Concept of time had left Sora after he had made Vanitas come, first with his quick tongue, and again by fucking his wet, hot hole. He has no idea how long they've been missing since they left Roxas to his filming work—

God, the memory of Roxas' fingers starts to burn behind his eyelids. He could almost see it play out past his tear-clumped lashes that he pries to open but then, the present set of fingers starts adding pressured strokes against his prostate. Sora doesn't know how he even could form thoughts, pleasure overriding, invading all the tunnels and space making up his body. The curve of Vanitas' grin sits at the back of Sora's neck, lips skimming over salty, damp brown skin. It's only a few seconds before he belatedly realizes what Vanitas is up to. Starting at the exhale staggering out of his chest and the tilting of Vanitas' head, Sora feels the blunt ends of teeth gather just enough skin. And then, Vanitas bites down.

The effect is instant. Sora's spine curves taut, his body like an archer's bow. Vanitas cruelly takes out the fingers in his mouth so his final moan rings loud in the closet. Come splatters on the wall in front of Sora, some of it even landing across the span of his stomach.

"You forgot to say 'with a cherry on top'," Vanitas soothes his bite-mark with soft, little kisses like an apology. Another comes in the form of fingers retracting out of him slowly, carefully before holding Sora's side and hip to help steady him. 

Sora leans his head back onto Vanitas' naked shoulder, heart trying to settle back into place and ignoring the twitching pain from the bite. His body is still throbbing with aftershocks and a content sigh leaves his throat when Vanitas rolls his palms over his sex-warm skin. Even so languid, he can't help but say, "This is still the worst idea you've had today."

"Sex is always a good idea. Everyone involved feels good."

"The fact we still haven't gotten in trouble for public indecency really impresses me, to be honest."

"— which means that we should keep doing it! Sounds like fate wants us to fuck everywhere," a pause, "and Roxas."

An amused noise hums in the back of his throat. Sora had not expected him to namedrop Roxas so blatantly when Vanitas thrives on denying claims that he likes Roxas, if only to coax Roxas into proving him wrong. Vanitas' method of seeking attention had always been to snark and bait like a predator circling another predator. While Roxas is very ' _honeyed mouth and laughs dissolving into kisses_ ' with him, Vanitas has him quick-witted with a sharp tongue and bruising hands. Sora finds it endearing that they all fit together, the three points of a triangle, "I thought you said you would rather be in hell with Riku forever than admit you like Roxas in any capacity."

"I will bite you again in a non-fun way if you say anything _but_ he is just as tolerable as you."

Sora smiles, taking delight that Vanitas, not only adores Roxas, but had even allowed a verbal confirmation. The underlying truth doesn't jump past over him. A confession done in only a way Vanitas can have done. He feels a warmth blooming in the pit of his stomach and the middle of his chest, knowing they both wholly want Roxas.

They stay like this, chest to back, thigh to thigh, for a few minutes. Just trying to sync their breathing and finding where their bodies can fit against each other, piece by piece.

Finally, though, trusting the returned strength in his body, Sora reaches into the open shelf just a bit ways off to the side of them to grab at a plush, clean towel. Experience has taught him that dry come is a lot more annoying to clean up than when it's fresh; he starts to haphazardly wipe at the mess on his stomach. Vanitas still manages to sneak in a nip just where neck blends into shoulder before stepping back to clean off his hands on another towel. A soft noise from the smartwatch on Vanitas' wrist beeps, a thoughtful hum coming from Vanitas.

"Okay, the only downside to my spectacular sex idea is that we have about ten minutes to clean all this up and not look like we just banged it out." 

"Oh, man! I told you we didn't have a lot of time!" He smacks Vanitas lightly against his arm with the soiled towel.

"We finished with time to spare. I'd say I was very on the mark with timing."

Sora feels his eyes roll upwards automatically, a rebuttal on his tongue. A tile of plastic catches his attention, though, and he reaches towards the higher shelf. Wet wipes. He knows the slick and come between Vanitas' thighs is starting to become uncomfortably sticky just as the smeared lube across his ass has. Vanitas doesn't even flinch when he catches the package Sora tosses him. After they clean themselves up, he smothers a kiss against the bruise blooming on Sora's neck as a thank-you. 

"Damn, this place really just has everything—"

A knock shatters through the air. An annoyed huff flows out of Vanitas while Sora scrambles to pick up their clothes— god, they really shared their whole wardrobe together; what was he even wearing before this?—

"It's just me. You guys okay?"

Roxas.

Relief settles Sora's nerves and he steps over to unlock the door to let Roxas step into the small space. Like a mirage, Roxas looks so enticing, so unbelievably good, even in the badly dimmed closet, that it distracts Sora from his mission to get dressed. The yellow glow of the light and the stark black of eyeliner makes his eyes shine more green than blue around his pupils which dilate as he leans into the sweet kisses Sora leaves on his jaw.

"Yeah, we're good. Sorry, we didn't mean to, uh, take so long."

Vanitas' smirk appears after he manages to slip into the fabric of his jeans, "Sora couldn't handle watching you run around in your knight costume. Once the swords came out, he was a goner. I was hoping you would come in with it on. It would make an interesting round two."

"As tempting as you guys are, the costume is actually a little bit heavy since it's made with actual metal. The general fantasy, though," Sure as his teasing is, he allows Vanitas to pull him in between them, two mouths flirting over his face and neck. A few indulgent moments pass before he turns his attention back to Sora with this new-founded knowledge, "Mm. Wait, hold up, you liked my knight costume that much?"

Pink rushes to the high points of Sora's cheeks, a hand reaching over Roxas to pinch at Vanitas' bicep, "They gave you a sword! And, then, Vanitas wouldn't shut up about your hands! And of course, they had to give you another sword! _Two_ swords, Roxas! You were _so_ —" He hides in his face in the side slope of Roxas' neck, stammering under the teasing air that huffs out of Roxas. It takes him a second to compose himself enough to continue, "It really was like watching a movie where you were this strong, handsome knight and my brain kept connecting... horny dots."

"The best kind of dots, for sure," Vanitas adds.

"Sora, it's okay. It's a little hot, actually. If I'm a knight, I think that makes you, and Vanitas, my kings, right?" Roxas' smile is all sweet, definitely heavy with amusement and just a hint of interest if the hand trailing lower on Sora's back is any indicator. The sentiment makes Sora incredibly warm, affection burning into his stomach like liquor. He has to grab that attractive face in for a full kiss, encouraged by Vanitas' affirming murmurs at Roxas' shoulder. It takes until Roxas' mouth is a strawberry red for Sora to settle back onto the balls of his feet, beaming up at him. Roxas doesn't resist kissing over Sora's cheeks and jaw in return, "Thankfully, I don't think anyone heard you guys. I just wanted to check in and make sure you didn't get locked out since we finished up a little bit early."

"So, you didn't come in here to join us?"

While Sora ponders the same thought privately in his mind, Roxas shifts to face Vanitas who wears a smirk wide and a raised brow. The surprised noise following Vanitas' question has Sora peeking over to see Roxas rubbing his thumb over where he had nipped a spot on Vanitas' jaw just then. There is a soft, little pink mark and Sora immediately wants to kiss it better, even if Roxas smears an unspoken apology over it himself, " _Later_. I have a meeting with my manager to go over a new record label that wants to take me in."

"Oh! Twilight Struggle Records, right?"

"Yeah, they're looking to give me as much creative freedom as I want so I would be able to release songs I want to release. So, maybe, no more pop songs." Roxas wiggles out of Vanitas' hold to leave them some room to finish up, watching them slip back into their clothes. Sora knows they're most likely in the wrong t-shirts than what they came in with, both of them wearing one of the other's socks. (—Vanitas' long, fuzzy socks that have little green weed leaves printed all over them and Sora's multi-colored socks that have a cute cartoon rat with a chef hat.) He helps them clean up the ruined towels and used up wipes, tossing them into the trash-can by the corner.

"You're gonna go all punk, huh? Good, I'm tired of that pop shit."

"Hey! His pop music is still good!" Sora defends and as a reward, Roxas tries to fix the wild strays of hair but inevitably gets distracted by the slight teeth indentations in his skin. Like a beacon, his breath warms over it, almost giving in to the impulse to try to fit his own teeth over it. Sora can't deny the shiver thundering down his spine when Roxas just lightly ghosts his fingers over the mottle of various reds instead.

"No. You know he wants to release his angry music and I am all about that." Vanitas takes the other hand from Roxas, talking against the tips of it in his show of appreciation while fixing a pointed stare at Sora, "Finally, a man with some taste around here."

"Is this about the screamo? That is not music; it's just _screaming_." 

Before the years-long argument starts up again, Roxas laughs and it makes for a buffer. His hands, once fully pried away from his boyfriends, bloom open towards them in an invitation to be properly held, head cocking towards the door, "I'm on break so let's go eat. I know you guys get crazy hungry after sex." Those eyes simmer darkly for a few, promising moments, "Maybe, we'll even try the knight thing tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is. considerably short but like i said, this was done for fun so i wasn't too focused on the length of it and also, i didn't know how to keep it going lol at least, for now. and yes, i don't know how record labels/music industry work, don't worry about it.
> 
> and i know i didn't tag it but yes, vanitas is trans! the details seem too.. inconsequential for me to tag it since it was not the basis for this fic but if you were wondering i guess, yes, he is a trans man. i'm a trans man myself and i couldn't help it! 
> 
> i mainly wrote this for the porn bit which i just realized is the shortest part of all of this and i got into writing them being affectionate and intimate but, uh, some things are just kind of there but not really explained so some backstory, if you're interested, roxas is a famous singer on the rise that met sora and vanitas (already a couple at this point) in a giveaway where the winners get to hang out with him for a little bit that sora won (he loves roxas' voice, of course he had to enter) and they hit it off right away and develop a friendship. after a good amount of flirting between the three of them and after a long, emotionally intensive talk, sora and vanitas come to the conclusion that Yes We Both Would Like Some Of That and after another long, emotionally intensive talk with roxas, they take some time to date and get to know each other as a triad and it's great. so much love all around. this takes place like. after a very good chunk of time dating and a little bit before roxas publicly announces their relationship to the masses. they're around mid 20's here hence the aged up tag.
> 
> anyways, the notes on this are longer than i expected on this mini-fic so you can find me on [tumblr](https://keybladearmor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/KEYBLADEARMOR) with the same username: keybladearmor!


End file.
